SAND OF CASTLE (KaiSoo SPECIAL BIRTHDAY'S)
by kimmieuncho
Summary: "Kastil pasirnya untuk Kai, ya hyung!" Kai berteriak girang/ jangan ganggu aku! Aku benci kau!" geram Kyungsoo lalu berlari masuk ke rumah/ sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bertengkar? atau lebih tepatnya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa marah? #BadSummary
**SAND OF CASTLE**

 **(KaiSoo SPECIAL BIRTHDAY'S)**

 **Cast : KaiSoo**

Kai (5 tahun)

Kyungsoo (8 tahun)

 **Genre : Family, Bromance , Childhood**

 **One Shoot !**

 **Summary :** "Kastil pasirnya untuk Kai, ya hyung!" Kai berteriak girang/ jangan ganggu aku! Aku benci kau!" geram Kyungsoo lalu berlari masuk ke rumah/ sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bertengkar? atau lebih tepatnya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa marah? #BadSummary

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Rumah mungil yang penuh dengan tanaman bunga tampak sangat indah ditambah dengan hamparan pantai yang berada dibelakang rumah itu. Membuat siapapun berharap dapat memiliki rumah cantik itu.

Bocah bermata bulat tampak sedang membangun sebuah istana pasir dengan ditemani oleh bocah berkulit tan yag tampak hanya bermain-main dengan pasir pantai yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Apa yang kau buat itu?" Tanya yang berkulit tan pada bocah yang bernama kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk seketika saja berhenti.

"aku sedang membuat istana pasir Kai-ah!" ucapnya lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang semula terhenti.

"kai yang pertanyaannya dijawab seadanya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali sibuk dengan pasir-pasir disekelilingnya.

~ Sand Of Castle ~

"WAH! Cantik sekali hyung!" Kai berteriak senang yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo berdiri sambil membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga.

"siapa dulu dong yang buat! Kyungsoo!" bangga Kyungsoo

"Kastil pasirnya untuk Kai, ya hyung!" Kai berteriak girang sambil melompat-lompat

.

.

Bugh

.

.

Brak

.

.

Argh

.

.

Kai kecil terjatuh menimpa kastil pasir yang baru saja dibangun Kyungsoo. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar dan semakin bulat dari sebelumnya, wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi merah.

"apa yang kau lakukan Kai!" Kyungsoo membentak. Kai yang kini kotor karena pasir pantai hanya memasang wajah terkejut saat dibentak.  
"aku membuatnya susah payah!" kyungsoo semakin marah saat mata Kai sudah mulai berair.

"a-ak-aku minta maaf hyung" lirih Kai yang mulai menangis

"jangan ganggu aku! Aku benci kau!" geram Kyungsoo lalu berlari masuk ke rumah

Kai kecil yang kini terisak bingung harus berbuat apa hyung-nya marah padanya.

~ Sand Of Castle ~

Sudah lebih 3 hari kyungsoo tidak mengajak Kai berbicara. Kedua anak itu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasa mereka kerjakan bersama sendiri. Nyonya kim hanya menghela mafas karena kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengarkan permohonan maaf Kai.

Tepat setelah makan malam Kai menghilang membuat semua penghuni rumah bahkan kyungsoo panic dibuatnya.

"eomma coba ditaman eomma!" kyungsoo berteriak histeris pada nyonya Kim

"kai tidak suka bunga Chagii" resah Ny. Kim . tuan Kim bahkan yang baru saja pulang dari kantor langsung panic dibuatnya.

"pantai eomma!" singkat kyungsoo yang langsung membuat appa berlari kencang ke pantai.

Kyungsoo menyesal. . .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersumpah tidak akan marah pada Kai lagi. Kyungsoo semakin berlari kencang karena nyonya Kim menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Langkah nyonya kim terhenti begitupun dengan kyungsoo saat melihat appa memeluk erat Kai kecil yang kini tampak kotor karena pasir.

"kyungsoo hyung" Kai melirih membuat appa melepaskan pelukannya. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan.

"jangan marah lagi hyung. Kai sudah buatkan kastil pasir buat hyung" tulus Kai

Jadi ini yang membuatnya pergi di malam-malam seperti ini! hanya untuk membuat kastil ini.

.  
.

.

.

Bugh

.

.

"pabbo! Aku tidak marah padamu!" geram kyungsoo lalu memukul kepala Kai yang langsung membuatnya meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

.

.

"ne?" Kai bingung sendiri

"hyungmu itu tidak marah Kai. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan padammu" Ny. Kim angkat bicara membuat Kai semakin bingung

"tanggal 14. Hari ulang tahunmu pabbo!" sindir Kyungsoo

~ Sand Of Castle ~

.

.

PUK

.

.

.

Appa yang baru paham langsung menepuk jidat.

"kalian ini jangan buat appa khawatir!" seru appa lalu menarik Ny. Kim, Kai, dan Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Families Hugs!

"kalau begitu istana pasir ini kado untuk hyung yah! Kai minta kado boneka pororo saja!" kekeh Kai kecil.

"yak! Istana pasir ini tak sebanding dengan buatanku" teriak Kyungsoo lalu cemberut membuat semua tertawa karena tingkah lucu dua bersaudara ini.

~FIN~

안녕하세요!

namaku Kimmie, sebenarnya FF ini dah lama banget di laptopku, dah sampe berlumut kali ye #numpangcurhatsambilmelukKai #plak

hehehe aku author baru disini, meskipun aku sebenarnya dah lama banget sering bikin FF and sering baca FF #apalagiYAOI ups! ^^

FF ini sebenarnya special buat KaiSoo's Birthday, tapi gue telat ngupload ** mianhaeyo.

happy reading guys!

dont forget to give some comment and like ^^


End file.
